Fly High
by JediLuminaraUnduli
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?" Luminara Unduli always wondered why he had to do this to her. LumiWan


**Fly High**

**Summary: Luminara and Obi Wan try to 'fly'.**

**Genre: Friendship, humour**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

**Author: JediLuminaraUnduli**

**Keywords: Fly, Temple, Obi Wan, Luminara **

**A/N: Random ficlet. Reviews still welcome, though.**

"Lumi?"

"Luuuumi?"

"Lu-"

"What?!"

Luminara Unduli was frustrated. She was sitting cross legged, figuring out jigsaw puzzles, but Obi Wan was bored. Therefore, he had been calling her name over and over for the past half hour or so, until she'd wanted to toss him out the open window.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to fly?"

Luminara glanced up, surprised. She had not been expecting this. Her friend was staring dreamily into space, his reddish hair a mess. His eyes were slightly crossed, his chin resting on his hand.

"Maybe. It depends." She chose her words carefully, watching him the whole time. Obi Wan could get unpredictable if he got an idea..

"Mmm. Depends on what?"

"Whether or not I feel like it."

"Oh."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, then Obi Wan stated, solemnly, "I know how to fly."

Luminara almost dropped the puzzle piece in shock. He really way making no sense to her today. "How?"

"'Cause I'm smart."

"Right."

"Yes."

"What makes you so much smart?" Luminara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"There, there, 'Ara.. Don't be jealous. I'm just superior."

"Right."

"Don't you want to hear my plan?"

"Um.."

"You know you want to!"

"Just for that, no!"

"Harrumph."

--

A half hour later, Luminara was standing outside on the roof of the Temple, wondering what in the Sith she was doing there. She rubbed her arms; it was chilly.

"See?" It was Obi Wan, looking ridiculous as he jumped up and down, flapping his arms. "I know you couldn't resist!"

"You and your stupid kicked-bantha look.."

"Obi Wan gave her his most innocent look. "It's not _my_ fault.."

She rolled her eyes, shivering. "Anyways.."

"Come on!"

"Where?'

Obi Wan gave her a look, then paused and pointed down like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jump!"

Luminara screeched. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Who in the Force would jump off a building?! Especially the Temple?!"

"Me!"

"Well, go, then! See what _I_ care if you break your sorry little neck!" With that, Luminara stomped away to the stairs. Just then, she heard a "Whee!"

Turning around, she caught a glimpse of red-orange disappearing over the edge of the hard white marble. Obi Wan!

"OBI WAN!" she screamed, flinging herself across the rooftop, feet slipping and sliding. She reached the cliff-like edge, and peered down. Obi Wan was clinging to a windowsill some eight floors down.

"Lumi! I kind of need some help..!" he squeaked, just loud enough for her to hear the panic in his voice.

"Hold on, Obi! I'm coming!"

"It's not really like I have a choice..!" His sarcastic remark trailed off as his made the mistake of looking down.

"Eep! Help!"

"I'm coming!"

Tearing off without waiting for a response, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the stairs.

_First floor_

She could picture the headlines: Young Male Dead; Fell Off Tall Building. Friend Was Too Late And Unable To Save Him.

_Second Floor_

She didn't know what she would do without him. Sure, he was annoying, reckless, and insistent at times, but still..

_Third Floor_

How would life without him be like? Terribly lonely, of course..

_Fourth Floor_

_Hold on, Obi Wan_, she prayed. _Hold on.._

_Fifth Floor_

_I hope I'm not too late.. Too late.. Too late._

By the time she reached the sixth floor, she was out of breath, and her sides were aching. Remembering the sight of Obi Wan's pale, worried face, she urged herself on. Rounding another corner, she hurled herself down the stairway. The turned around and ran down the last set of stairs, feet tripping. She burst into the eighth floor; she guessed he was on the North Wing. She ran once more, almost barrelling into Master Windu, who was coming from the opposite directions. Ignoring his calls for her to 'slow down', she literally exploded into the rooms. There was only one room with a window; she headed there.

As she did so, thoughts flashed across her mind. _Was she too late? Could she help him? Would he.._

_No,_ she told herself, _I won't think about that. Won't._

She flew into the room, her robes whistling after her. She opened the window slowly, so Obi Wan could move his head in time.

Breathless, she peered down.

"Hi!" squeaked Obi Wan, his face red from the exertion. "Can you lend a hand?"

Relieved, she grabbed his arms and hauled him into the room, just as Master Windu walked in. He stopped short when he saw Luminara pulling Obi Wan in from the window, but he didn't say anything.

All he could do was gape at them as they walked past him, smiling and waving hello.

--

"Luuuumi?"

"Mmm?"

"Luuuumiii?"

"What?!"

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to drive a speeder?"

Five-year-old Luminara never really understood why Obi Wan had to do this to her.

**Yeah I know.. Not the best.. Probably near the worst.. Something I wrote while I was bored.. Bit of drabble. Terrible ending too. **


End file.
